


Milking

by YourUsualDramione



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barn Sex, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Dramione muggle au, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Muggle AU, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wizarding World, crackfic, explicit - Freeform, harry potter world, hermione granger - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourUsualDramione/pseuds/YourUsualDramione
Summary: Draco was just milking his cows normally when a strange encounter with a  Hermione Granger changed his daily routine and ruined his barn.Muggle au, Crackfic.
Relationships: Draco and Hermione - Relationship, dramione
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Milking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no clue what this is I was remotely high and this came out as a price of that. Me and my friend own a fanpage on instagram and tumblr, its gonna be on the tumble page too AND on ffnet too. Check out our instgram and tumblr page it has a LOT of great shit. Read this and bear with my insanity please.  
> Tumblr name: Hermione Tickled The Dragon  
> Instagram: Dramioneaddict  
> Fanfiction.net: YourUsualDramione

Draco had been a milkman his whole life. His entire family -from his ancestors from ancient Rome to his father- had the same legacy. He loved his cows, his entire life has been about them, he knew how to take care of them with the utmost care he knew when they were happy and when they were sad, when they were to be fed with water and when with grass. Draco had never gotten the opportunity of going to school or making friends or a lover but his cows had taught him so much and had been with him for so long he had never felt the need for either of these things until he met Hermione Granger.  
Like a usual Sunday morning routine, he was milking his cows and he heard her soft, caramel voice call out for him,

"Oh, Mr.Draco what fine work you do taking care of these cows" even her voice sent him shivers. 

To say that she was a beauty was an understatement. Her milky white skin was gleaming in the sunlight. She rose her arm to swipe a drop of sweat from her forehead and her blouse gave the view of her plump bust which made him imagine sinuous things. At one glance he knew they would fit perfectly in his hands. He wanted to slam her delicate frame against the door of his barn and fuck her into oblivion. He wanted her tiny hands wrapped around his cock giving the release that he only now realized he needed. Fuck he was going to hell for this.

He was snapped out of his heinous thoughts by her innocent voice, she said, "I wonder...." She stepped closer to him and put her petite finger in her mouth, biting her lip. He immediately felt the need to replace her finger with his.

Draco led on, "what do you wonder?"

She blinked her eyes like an angel from heaven and took his palm and examined it like it was the first hand she had ever seen, "I wonder what other things this hand can do, Mr.Draco?"

Draco was speechless. He felt the tip of her cock moisten at each of her words. Not so innocent after all, well, two can play this game, he thought to himself.

Draco spoke, "Well, there's no need to wonder when you can find out yourself, darling"

Hermione smiled playfully and retorted, "Do you mean you will show me how to milk the cows?"

Draco laughed, oh the little angle had some devil in her after all, "Well, sure if you want to but I assure you they can milk other things than cows, muffin" 

Now it was Hermione's chance to be baffled but hell if she was going to show it. She walked even closer and brushed herself against his lean body and whispered in his ears, "Then what are we waiting for my sir" and he couldn't take it anymore. 

He picked her and she yelped in surprise, she put her arms around his neck as he carried her to the barn. Draco had never run so fast in his life. He reached the barn and laid her and himself on the hay. He felt himself being rock hard against her body as he watched her golden nipples exposed while she panted heavily, her barely-there blouse only serving an ornamental purpose now. She blushed as she felt his erection, her sweating face now also red and stout. He leaned down and Hermione parted her lips, he took her inviting lips in her mouth, and the taste of her lips silenced nearly all his thoughts. She tasted like ripe strawberries. The warm feeling of his mouth crashed into Hermione, curling her toes, unfurling her senses as her entire body tingled just from a kiss. He kissed his way and nuzzled into her neck, he bit a particular spot above her collarbone and she moaned deliciously, "Oh my--", impossibly making Draco's cock even harder, he felt an in-comprehensive sense of pride when she continued to make that sound as he relentlessly the area of her neck, marking it as his own. 

Draco gradually lowered down from her neck and kissed the V between her bosom. He inhaled her essence and it smelled so sweet like fucking vanilla. Her sublime smell drove him into madness and he moaned as he continued to lick the same spot between her tits, again and again. He told her, "Fuck, you smell divine". 

Draco moved his mouth to her breasts and circled the outline of her nipples with his fingers, he added pressure and started flicking the peak of both her nipples, Hermione shut her eyes close begged him to finally give her the release that she craved so much.

"Please, Draco" She begged innocently almost in whispers tightening her hands around his neck.

He took her hands and put them over her head. He abruptly took her nipple in mouth and she screamed in both joy and pain, he licked the lower part and breathed slowly on the nub of her orb. She wanted to dig her nails into his shoulders but her hands were above her hand, confined by his tight grip on them. She begged for some kind of control over her body as he relentlessly tugged at her nipples with his mouth making her cry out lustfully. She whispered, "Oh, Hades, I'm gonna come, Merlin" Draco looked into her eyes, wanting to see her reaction, she blushed and looked away from his salacious gaze, continuing to moan.

"Look at me, Hermione," Draco said softly, Hermione hesitated but looked into his eyes, the look of pleasure in her eyes was enough to make him come in his pants, two more flicks of his expert tongue and Hermione came undone. 

Draco trailed his tongue down to her navel and heat rose from Hermione's stomach to her chest, he touched her knickers to find them drenched with her arousal, he grabbed the fabric and ripped it apart. He placed small, sweet kisses along her right thigh, she arched her back, pushing herself into his face. He spread her legs and buried his face in her crotch, he swiped his tongue from bottom to top, the length of her pussy causing a shudder to radiate through her body, for a moment it seemed like she almost climaxed. Steadily and firmly, he licked her over and over again, pulling his tongue away just shy of her clitoris. He continued his torturous ministrations, just as she was about to come Draco moved his face away from her pussy, Hermione let out a cry of disappointment. 

Draco quickly unbuttoned his pants to release his cock, he bent down and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away, slowly he entered her quivering mess of a cunt and registered an agonizingly slow pace, lightly hitting her sweet spot every time he thrust. Hermione craved the orgasm which he was beholding from her, she, again and again, arched her back to signal for him to move faster.  
Purely agonized and frustrated Hermione begged him, "Please faster Draco"

"Your wish is my command, Love" He finally decided to stop his torturous pace, and with both his hands on her hips he plunged into her belly, driving hard, she screamed his name. He pounded into her relentlessly, her cunt perfectly milking his cock. She grabbed his face and kissed his mouth as he continued to pleasure her, she moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. They both lost themselves in each other, moaning, screaming, grunting, yelling, and groaning with each thrust.

Hermione had no sense of what was going around her she only knew her Mr.Draco who was giving her what no man had ever been capable enough of giving her. Draco was head over heels with this stranger who was unlike any other woman he had ever met. 

After a few final thrusts, they both came together inside each other. Draco removed his cock from her core and she released a painful yelp, he fell beside her and kissed her cheek softly. They both were heavily panting, the moment was surreal. Hermione felt buzzed, there was an electrical feeling inside her belly that stung and felt good at the same time. She could not believe that the man beside her, a milkman, had made her feel this way and sent her to the moon and brought her back. Fuck she was in trouble.

Draco, a milkman, was a simple man and considered himself practical and a realist, he had never believed that the tales of love were true, the story of Persephone, Romeo, and Juliet, but now as he was lying beside the woman he loved he felt each and every feeling described in those pretentious plays and myths.

He asked her playfully, "My dear Hermione, have I cleared your doubts about my capabilities with my hand?"

Hermione chuckled and replied, "Oh Mr.Draco you have wooed me with them"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this you and I have similar brain functioning. Please comment and give us kudos if you like this. And also check out our fanpage for some quality content.


End file.
